


Plenty

by tawnyko



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyko/pseuds/tawnyko
Summary: When he had first read the message, he told himself that it was not real. It must have been spam or a wrong number. Maybe a prank? Either way, he should have deleted it already. Instead, it lay open on his phone, the message glaringly obvious on the screen. he didn't need to look at it again to know--it had burned onto the backs of his eyelids at this point.Link is a boy just struggling to pay the bills with his roommate, and Zelda believes the best thing for him would be to find a sugar daddy. Of course, it took quite a bit of coercion.





	Plenty

When he had first read the message, he told himself that it was not real. It must have been spam, or a wrong number. Maybe a prank? Either way, he should have deleted it already. Instead, it lay open on his phone, the message glaringly obvious on the screen. he didn't need to look at it again to know--it had burned onto the backs of his eyelids at this point. 

[Unknown]:  
Hello, beautiful,  
I couldn't help but notice your lovely face among the many offered. I'd like to arrange a date to meet with you for dinner. Please respond as soon as possible! ;-)  
Love,  
DiamondDaddy

How could such a short message bother him so much? He rested his head against the table he sat at, sighing into the wood. The phone lay not too far away, but still close enough to be an everlasting presence on his mind.  
When suddenly a hand snatched his device off of the table, he bolted upright to grab it back. His head immediately began aching again.  
"Is this a response? Oh! Groose, look! Link got a message!" Zelda's voice was a tad loud for his taste this early in the morning. The groan that came from their couch signified that his redheaded roommate had awoken. Link gave his best friend a look that could only scream his questions, and she giggled devilishly, a smile spreading across her lips. "You don't remember? Last night?"  
-

The bottle of vodka, the soda to mix with, and the excitement in Zelda's eyes... All of it wasn't necessarily a good mix for the two boys' sobriety. And that's what brought them here.  
"Link, you need to come up with a username." Zelda pressed, pulling the phone out of Link's hands.  
"How about KinkyLinky?" Groose giggled from his spot laying on the couch. Link gagged at the thought of it. But he was pretty drunk himself, so it was definitely an option to jot down on the list. Needless to say, it was the only one that seemed good, and the more alcohol he put into his body the more appealing it was to him.  
"Okay!" Zelda typed the username in with a devious smile. "Now you need a profile picture." She looked him over doubtfully. "You look...less than photogenic at the moment.”  
He was sweaty and red-faced from the alcohol, his hair mussed and his eyes glazed over slightly. He looked tired, to say the least. It didn’t help that it was getting late. He just replied with a tired smile and a thumbs up.  
“I suppose it can't be helped. You can always change the picture later." Zelda snapped a photo of him, smiling down at the clumsy look about him and uploading it to the site. "And now for the biography... I'll just write one for you." 

Link, 19, M  
\- Loves piña coladas and getting caught in the rain.  
\- A dog person  
\- shy at first but dtf  
\- looking for a sugar daddy to buy sweets and cute clothes

It was simple enough. Zelda looked down at it proudly. That'd get him a match for sure. Link needed a sugar daddy. Zelda was leaving for college and she knew he'd become consumed in his self-pity and be very very lonely. Plus, with her being hours away, she wouldn't be able to help feed him and such like she had so nicely done in the time between school ending and her leaving. His lack of a voice discouraged employers from giving him a job, even though they're supposed to be "equal opportunity," and Link wasn't the type to press issues like that anyways.  
The boy couldn't help but stare as Zelda reminded him of the events that occurred the night before, his mouth agape in shock at his drunken choices. As if she could tell that he didn't believe her, Zelda had pulled up his profile on Plenty O' Sugar. Even the name of the site made him cringe in embarrassment.  
“Link, he wants to go on a date with you! It sounds like a perfect opportunity to get a sugar daddy!” Zelda hugged him tightly, and he sputtered at the term she used for his potential date. “I’ll write a reply for you.” 

Link shook his head, jumping out of his seat to grab the phone from her hands. He could not let her do that! He wasn't going to participate in such a thing! She was too fast, however, and moved her hands out of his way.

When he managed to get his phone back, the deed had already been done. He stared at the response she had sent, a lump formed in his throat.

[Link]: I'd love to meet you! Are you free tonight?

Not only did she potentially schedule the date for tonight, but she had said it so forwardly! Link groaned and pushed his face into his hands, only looking up when his phone buzzed. A reply that fast?

[Unknown]: Sounds perfect. I'll send a driver to get you, if you'd give me your address. If you aren't comfortable with that I'll give you the restaurant we'll be eating at.  
But it's supposed to be a surprise, so please let me do this for you. ;-)

He stared down at the message in horror, his fingers shaking. He couldn't just ignore it. Besides, a message would be sent regardless of if he wrote it or not from the look on Zelda's face. She was watching him curiously, eyebrows risen.

"Did he respond?" She made a move to grab his phone again, but stopped when Link stood up and stepped back.

_I can handle it._ He signed to her stubbornly, turning off his phone and putting it in his pocket.

Link had always resorted to sign language to voice his thoughts, being unable to speak as he was. Zelda was the only one of his friends that fully understood it, as she had taught it to herself when she first met Link. Groose, on the other hand, just guessed when it came to Link, usually getting the idea of what he was trying to say. It made it a bit awkward at times, for his roommate to not understand him, but they found other ways to communicate.

Like now, Groose was sitting up on the couch, blinking at the blond in confusion. "Hey, what's the problem here?" He said it a bit too loudly, causing Link to wince as his head throbbed. He replied with a shake of his head, rushing towards his bedroom to bury his face in his pillows.

What had he gotten himself into?

He couldn't just...not respond. His mind wouldn't let him do that, he'd feel too guilty. Sending a cowardly text was also out of the question. Perhaps... Perhaps he'd just go through with it, and tell the person it was all a big mistake. Surely they'd understand. 

So he pulled out his phone slowly, the weight of it in his palm a lot heavier than it should have been. He pulled up his messaging app, not having to scroll at all to find the unknown number. It didn't have a contact name.

[Link]: If you insist...

He sent his address with this, sending it before he could change his mind last minute. It wasn't like he had much choice anyways--Zelda would force him to go no matter what.  
As soon as it was received, he threw the phone down onto his bed and grabbed a pillow to smush his face into. _Oh, Hylia, help me,_ He silently begged forgiveness and well wishes from the Goddess, knowing very well that prayers wouldn't do anything for him. 

And then before he knew it, he had Zelda on his back for the next few hours, begging him to let her put on some makeup. He didn't want to look like he was trying too hard. Or at all. So he was locking himself in the bathroom until the time came for him to leave.  
He had picked a decent outfit, an earthy green sweater vest paired with a nice dress shirt underneath, along with some slacks. He didn't want to stand out too much.

As soon as he came out of he bathroom, however, he ran into Zelda, who stood with a brush and comb in hand.  
"I _knew_ it. I knew you wouldn't touch your hair." She was teasing, but she still had a commanding sort of tone as she grabbed Link's shoulders and guided him back in front of the mirror. She began brushing Link's hair, attempting to tame the wild blond mess.  
By the time she had decided she would try moving his bangs to the other side, Link's phone began buzzing loudly. Was it that time already?  
"Oh, your ride's here!! Link, I can't believe you're stepping up and doing this. I'm so proud!"  
Did she forget that she was the _only_ reason this was happening? Link rolled his eyes and slipped on his shoes, stopping to turn and sign to Zelda.

_If I don't answer texts or calls for more than a few hours....you know what to do._

"Link, he's not a murderer. You'll be fine." 

 

He stepped outside and wasn’t surprised to see a sleek white sports car in front of the apartment. It looked awfully out of place, parked next to his neighbor’s dingy station wagon.  
“Mr. Link?” The driver had rolled down the window and was looking out at him. No one else was in the parking lot. Link's brow furrowed, but he cautiously stepped towards the car. Thankfully it hadn't been a limo. Or a jet. He opened the door and slid into the seat, eyeing the driver warily. He gripped his phone, wondering if he should dial emergency services yet. However, the ride went smoothly. His attempts at quelling the anxiety swelling his gut were only crushed when the driver turned on the jazz station, making the ride that much more awkward.  
The restaurant was _nice._ His date had made a reservation last minute, probably bringing up the cost a good bit. Somehow the host knew who he was, and led him back to his table, weaving through the crowded dining room.  
The man was facing the opposite way, so all Link could make out was the silvery sheen of the hair on his head and the freshly pressed suit he wore. Link swallowed thickly. He was _not_ ready for this.

The server showed him his chair with a flourish, and he sat down, trying to look at anything but the man sitting in the chair opposite him. 

“Well, hello, gorgeous.” Purred his date. Link's gaze immediately turned from the fancy chandelier to the person across from him. His hair was parted just so that his right eye was covered, but Link could see the makings of a tattoo under his eye each time he'd move his head. His eyes were a dark hue, so brown they were almost black, lined with purple makeup that coincided with his pale skin. Those eyes looked over Link with interest, a smirk on his plump lips.  
Link noted to himself that this man looked like he hadn't seen the sun in ages, and that if he didn't know any better, he'd think he was a vampire. Oh wait. He didn't know any better.  
“I took the liberty of ordering your food for you. Hope you don't mind.” He grinned cheekily as he said this. “I can count on Rupert to always be on time, so I knew exactly when you'd be walking in.”  
Link bitterly wished that he'd been able to look at the menu. The prices were probably ridiculous, and he wasn't sure he could pay for it. He was also fearing the moment he'd have to let this man know two very important things.  
“You're a quiet one, aren't you?” He chuckled, extending his hand. Link noticed he was wearing gloves. “My name is Ghirahim.”  
Link panicked. Should he shake the hand and then awkwardly not introduce himself, or let this man know that he couldn't speak, but leave his hand awkwardly jutted out across the table? Apparently he took too long to decide, because Ghirahim's hand faltered, moving down to rest on the tablecloth.  
“Is something the matter?”  
Link shook his head quickly, raising his hands in apology, the outturned palms twisting around to gesture to his neck. He even signed the word “sign,” but he wasn't sure the other could even understand it.  
Ghirahim's eyebrows raised into his brow as he watched Link move his hands about. “You're...mute?”  
Link nodded, feeling guilty, as if he had lied to this man about having the proper ability to speak. 

“Well, that's certainly... unexpected. But not a problem.” Ghirahim reassured smoothly. His hands moved closer to his own side of the table and folded comfortably. It seemed he might have done this quite often. Link gawked in awe at how easily the other had accepted it.  
“I may not know sign language, but there are certainly other ways to communicate.” 

“Your wine, sirs.” The waiter was standing by the table with a bottle of wine in hand. It was red. It reminded Link of the night prior.

“Actually, he'll have a virgin sangria.” Ghirahim gestured to Link with a smile. “He's not quite old enough for wine yet.” 

Link flushed. He had forgotten that his age was plainly stated on his profile. Only nineteen, drinking was illegal. Of course, that didn't stop Zelda from swiping her father's alcohol and bringing it over. This man in front of him could be old enough to be his own father. 

The waiter simply nodded, pouring Ghirahim a glass of wine and turning smoothly to get Link's drink. 

At Link's confused look, Ghirahim explained. “Virgin. Much like you.” His eyes swept over what he could see of Link before continuing. “It doesn't have any alcohol in it.” Link wanted to retort that he definitely knew what that meant, and he hadn't needed an explanation. 

Ghirahim pulled out his phone and set it onto the table. It was a fancy smartphone, the newest version of the best brand. Link gawked at it--compared to his own, this one was practically made of gold.  
He tapped at the screen for a moment, before sliding it towards Link. The 'Notes’ app was opened to a blank page. “You can type on this to tell me things.”  
Link stared at it for a moment, before looking up at Ghirahim in surprise. Not everyone would willingly give a date the opportunity to become awkward. But he supposed it couldn't be any less awkward than trying to use sign with someone who didn't understand it.  
“What do you do?” Ghirahim sat back in his chair, eyes not leaving Link. 

> I actually just lost my job.

“Oh, really? Was it because you don't speak?” 

Link nodded. It had been his fifth job interview, and the place was so desperate that they'd hire anyone. All Link had to do was point at the 'Now Hiring’ sign, and he had a job. But eventually, his co-workers and boss began to grow annoyed with Link's lack of speech. They waited until he did the tiniest thing wrong, and fired him without another word. 

“Well, I'd be happy to help you.” Ghirahim said smoothly, clasping his hands together on the table. Link responded with a confused look at first, but then he remembered--this man in front of him had brought him on this date for a reason. The man opened his mouth like he was about to respond, but it curled into a smile and he lifted his hands off of the table. The waiter was coming with their food.  
“Now, I wasn't sure what you like to eat, so I just ordered you the same dish as myself.” Ghirahim explained as the waiter set down their plates. “It's called _coq au vin_ , it's French. Quite delicious.”  
The plate in front of him did indeed look good--chicken in a rich sauce, complete with various vegetables and possibly some mushrooms. Link found his stomach singing for the fancy food--he’d been living off of peanut butter sandwiches and ramen noodles for a while now. A chuckle from the other end of the table directed his attention back up, and he saw a glimpse of the waiter whispering something into Ghirahim's ear before he was grabbing the wine to pour into his glass, and then reaching for a deep red iced drink--it must've been the virgin sangria Ghirahim ordered for him. 

His mouth was beginning to water and he wasn't sure how much longer he could sit here without eating. So he picked up the fork sitting on the table and dug in, spearing the soft chunks of chicken with ease. It was delicious, and his appreciation for the meal was clearly shown in his face.

“If you're this happy with a simple meal, I can only imagine how you'll look when I'm buying you diamonds and pearls,” Ghirahim commented from across the table. He must have been watching him. Link flushed, hiding his face in his cup of sangria. The older man was already planning to buy him things like that? But he hadn't even agreed to the relationship yet! His drink was halfway gone. 

The rest of the meal was full of questions, answered by nods and shakes of his head as he ate the savory dish. Link finished with a little smile, the meal having filled him up just right. 

The silver haired man wiped his face delicately with a napkin. Was he already done? He hadn't eaten much. In fact, it appeared that the only thing gone from Ghirahim's place at the table was his wine. 

“Would you like to lengthen this night?” Ghirahim had a sultry look on his face as he stood, extending a hand to the blond. Link could only gawk in an embarrassed confusion, hand itching out of his lap to take the pale hand in front of him. Ghirahim's fingers were long. His nails were done, Link noticed, to bring each one to a neat point. His hands were dry and cool, a complete contrast to Link’s flushed heat. It was like he wasn't being led by his sensible mind, his head clouded by the scent of Ghirahim's cologne and by the sight of the eyeliner on his piercing gray eyes.

He was led outside by a hand placed on his shoulder. Expecting to see the driver that had picked him up, Link was surprised to find that they walked to a brand new black vehicle. It was practically shining in the now waning sunlight.  
“It won't be too long of a ride.” Ghirahim said to him, opening the passenger door and lightly pushing Link into the seat. After he buckled himself in, Ghirahim shut the door.  
Link snapped out of his trance and his stomach dropped with the realization of what was happening. 

Oh, Goddesses, he was going home with this stranger. Did that imply… _those_ things? 

Ghirahim sat down in the driver's seat and buckled himself in, starting the car. “I hope you don't need to go home. I'd love for you to spend the night with me.”

Link swallowed nervously. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. But did he really have a choice? It was only polite to thank the man for the wonderful dinner he had provided--it had probably costed him a fortune. 

“Do not worry, I will buy you a change of clothes.” They began to move. The car was moving so smoothly that Link could barely even tell they were on the road, the engine was humming softly and the air conditioning blew gently on his face. Ghirahim turned up the radio and the rest of the ride was spent in the man's Bluetooth music. Link could only stare out the tinted window nervously.

The house was in a fancy neighborhood, and required a passcode to get inside. When he swung open the door, Ghirahim was greeted by a large and gray hairless cat. It was wearing a black sweater and a gold collar with jewels glistening on it, and it was purring loudly. He pushed it aside with his foot to let Link inside. 

“That is Koloktos.” He sighed. “I think he's hungry.” 

Link looked over the cat in a fascinated confusion. 

“Haven't you seen a cat before?” 

Link looked at him and rolled his eyes, reaching to pat the cat's smooth body, surprised to find a velvety peach fuzz in place of the smooth skin he expected.  
“I'm allergic, so I couldn't get one with fur. He's a purebred Peterbald.” Ghirahim knelt to lift the cat, holding it up against his chest in his arms and petting it gently. “I suppose you'll want a tour. Take your shoes off.” Ghirahim had already slipped off his own dress shoes, leaving them on the stone entrance that stepped up onto his carpeted living room. 

Link kicked off his own shoes, the ratty looking canvas sneakers looking pathetic next to Ghirahim's sleek black oxford shoes. It was about time he went to get a new pair...he'd been wearing these since his senior year of high school.  
Ghirahim began walking further into the unnecessarily large seemingly bored with Link's current speed. Link scrambled to catch up as he also tried to look around at the excess amount of decor in the room. A fountain? Was that really necessary?  
“Yes, yes, I know. My interior design advisor had his doubts about that piece. Oh wait,” He laughed. “That's me!” The man nodded his head towards an archway. “We are going this way first. Towards the sitting room.”  
The 'sitting room,’ as Ghirahim called it, featured leather couches that looked like they had never been touched, with clean throw pillows in piles on the cushions. 

Link inwardly cringed at the thought of sitting on them--they actually didn't look that comfortable at all.  
He didn't have any more time to ponder it as Ghirahim just kept walking through another entryway. “We haven't got all night. No lollygagging!”  
The next room seemed to be a dining room. A long table with elegant chairs adorned the center of the dark flooring, lit by an extravagant chandelier hanging above the table. Link gawked at its size, in complete disbelief that this man lived by himself. There were ten chairs! He'd grown accustomed to eating on the couch at home.  
“Oh, yawn, the dining room. I don't spend much time in here at all. No time for it, after all!” Ghirahim chuckled, swiping a gloved hand over the wood as he walked past it. 

Where does Ghirahim eat, then? Link laughed a little as this wonder crossed his mind, and his question was answered as they stepped into the large kitchen. Mostly chrome, the kitchenware was of the most recent brands and models, with sleek black countertops and cabinets to compliment them. Link found himself feeling severely out of place, used to his one-wall kitchen with barely enough counter space to make a meal. But really, was this much space necessary for _one_ man and his cat?  
“Feel welcome to anything in the pantry or fridge. There should be plenty--I just went shopping.” Ghirahim pulled him out of his thoughts as he showed the blond the places he'd just offered. Link could only stare in awe at the sheer amount of food that was in the kitchen.  
“After all, I bought it for you.” 

Link flushed. If this is what having a sugar daddy meant, Link wasn't entirely sure he could handle it. Having anything he wanted… whenever he wanted it. While on one hand, it could allow him to indulge himself, his common courtesy told him that asking money from people was wrong. Ghirahim rolled his eyes--Link caught it from the corner of his vision and it pulled him from his thoughts.  
“I know you just ate, so you're probably not very hungry.”  
Link didn't want to admit that he could totally go for a second dinner. He had a black hole in place of a stomach, and quite frankly, could eat most of the food in Ghirahim's kitchen in record time. But he just kept his hands by his sides and nodded.  
Ghirahim took this as an invitation to continue the tour, and grabbed Link's hand to lead him out of the kitchen. The blond followed, still trying to get over the sheer amount of expensive kitchenware he had just seen. Ghirahim had a _coffee bar_ , for Pete's sake. Link hadn't even known that people had those until seconds ago. Only a man as flamboyant as he would have something like that. 

“This door leads to a toilette, if you need it. There are bathrooms elsewhere if you wish to clean yourself.” Ghirahim explained as they walked down the hallway, several doors in sight.He stopped in front of a door, opening it to peer inside with a smile.

“And this is where I like to have sex.”  
It was so blunt, that Link wasn't sure he'd heard the other correctly. He choked on the air he'd been taking in, and turned to better look at the man next to him.  
“Although most rooms could be classified under that.” He added with a chuckle, the noise coming out a lot more seductive than Link would have liked. He tried to distract himself by looking around the room, noticing immediately that it was a well-decorated bedroom, with the large bed being the centerpiece of it all. The bed had four tall posts with red curtains pulled back, looking like something out of a castle. The floor was carpeted, a soft gray plush under his feet. He started to turn around and leave the room, but Ghirahim was blocking the doorway, eyes crawling up his form. A pale hand pressed itself against his shoulder, moving him over to the wall next to the door.  
“Won't you let me…?” Ghirahim slowly slid a hand under the hem of Links vest, as if asking to take it off. Link swallowed thickly, a shiver running down his spine. “I want you to be comfortable, after all.”  
His own hands moved up to push against Ghirahim's shoulders, unsure. A chuckle resounded through the man's chest, and pale hands moved up from his shirt to his face, cupping his cheeks softly.  
“You're just...irresistible. Adorable, yet so damn _sexy_.” His voice was low and sultry, and directly after mumbling this he pressed his lips to Link's own, capturing him in a heavy kiss. Link's eyes widened, but he didn't oppose the kiss. A hand to the back of his neck and a tongue swiping along his dry lips encouraged him to part open his mouth. Immediately, Ghirahim was pressing himself further against the boy, pushing him into the wall next to the door. Link grunted as he hit the hard surface, the kiss becoming bruising in its intensity. He’d be ashamed to admit that this was his first _real_ kiss, behind tiny embarrassed pecks and such as children. Hopefully Ghirahim couldn’t tell.  
He felt a pressure at his groin, and suddenly that pressure was moving against him, rubbing against his pants. Ghirahim’s thigh was between his legs, pressing up against his clothed genitals. He could feel himself growing hard from the sensations, tinges of arousal spreading down into his lower belly. The kiss sapped what breath he had, and he had to push Ghirahim off a few times to try and catch his breath. But each time, the man would just pull him back under. They only broke apart to strip Link of his vest and shirt, the layers having been hot and constricting.  
Large hands were gripping his shoulders, twisting him around and shoving him roughly over onto the grandiose bed, the duvet soft beneath him. He didn't have another moment to feel anything before the form of Ghirahim was atop him, crowding him in from above.  
“Oh, you look _ravishing_ right about now…” The man moved into the crook of Link’s neck, inhaling deeply. Link could feel a tongue poke out and swipe across his skin. “I could just eat you up.”  
Link pushed him away, breath coming quickly. What was happening? He barely even knew this man! This was their first date! Things were supposed to be chaste---everything was going too fast.  
“What?” Ghirahim’s eyes narrowed as he looked down Link's flushed chest. Link’s eyes darted between him and the door, and he started to sit up. A hand on his sternum stopped him. “Just relax. I won’t hurt you. Yet.” Hands splayed out across his chest, pushing him back down onto the sheets and sliding over to his nipples, rubbing them softly before moving further down, to lightly brush along his midriff and sides. Link shivered at this, sighing softly at the pleasant feeling.  
And then, Ghirahim’s thumbs were under the waistband of his pants and boxers. Before he could even process it, his slacks were pulled off and tossed to the floor. In many senses of the word, Link was now exposed. He felt so conflicted: this was definitely something he wanted--Ghirahim was so goddamn attractive and every single touch had been perfect so far. He could only imagine how it would progress if he let it. But on the other hand…  
“Think of it as a gift from me to you,” Ghirahim murmured as he nuzzled Link’s erection, yanking him out of his thoughts. Much to the boy’s embarrassment. “To celebrate our first night together.”  
Link’s breath hitched as those lips kissed his dick softly, trailing little pecks up the shaft and to the head, where Ghirahim smirked, and then took the entire length in his mouth in one surprisingly easy dip of his head. He began to bob his head, slowly letting Link slide in and out of that sweet, pleasurable warmth. It was like nothing he had ever felt before--sure, he had touched himself before, what teenage boy _hasn’t_ , but nothing more than that. His chest was already heaving and he was quite humiliated to know that he was close already. Ghirahim seemed to detect this, as he sat up and let Link slip out of his mouth. Soft laughter brought a flush to Link’s face, and he hid the red tinge in embarrassment.  
“Already? Lord, just how much of a virgin are you?” He was only playing, right? Hands reached up to pull his away from his face, to reveal a smug look on Ghirahim’s. “Haven’t you ever…?” He stopped, shaking his head in disbelief and laughing. “Wow, boy, that’s quite rare for someone traversing dating sites.”  
After a moment of quiet mortification, Ghirahim quickly resumed his ministrations, causing Link to gasp loudly and his hands flew down to grab at the man between his legs. Ghirahim was going faster than before, lowering his head all of the way, sucking hard, then moving back up to just barely let Link’s dick slip out, so he could lap at the tip teasingly. This pattern wasn’t repeated for long before the blond was gasping for breath, thrusting his hips up into those lips. His pleasure was building up and up until he was letting out little whines of ecstacy and spilling that tension that had been building into Ghirahim’s mouth. The older man took it gladly, swallowing what he could and running his hands up and down Link’s thighs as he did so.  
All of his muscles were twitching with the after effects of the orgasm that had hit him--it had been better than any he’d ever had before. Ghirahim moved up on the bed, and Link lazily noticed that he had stripped himself of his own clothes as well, left in only a pair of tight briefs. An erection strained the thin fabric, and Link blearily reached out to help him with it. A hand stopped him.  
“Just sleep. You’ll get some of this another time.” Ghirahim sounded sort of irritated, but Link didn’t think much more about it as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier. He was vaguely aware of covers being brought over him, and a soft caress on his face. He fell asleep to the soothing motions of his hair being brushed through by long fingers, the events of the day having totally exhausted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll I'm super pumped for this fic and I hope you like what I've written so far. I have so much planned for these gay boys. Its a bit late, especially now that Breath of the Wild is out and popular, but I'm still goin' strong with this GhiraLink. I can't guarantee this will have a regular schedule, but I shall try! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
